


The One Where Harry Gets Sick In Class

by Arbelly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emetophilia, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Sick Harry, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbelly/pseuds/Arbelly
Summary: The day of the OWLs potions practice exam, Harry gets sick.Established Severitus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 263





	The One Where Harry Gets Sick In Class

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting so I would seriously appreciate any feedback! Let me know if anyone wants this continued

Harry was stirred from sleep early the morning of his first practise OWL’s exam by a hollow feeling in his gut. Finding his glasses and checking the time on his watch he decided it best to remain awake and slowly prepare for the day ahead. Harry had been working hard to improve his performance in potions, his guardian giving him regular remedial sessions. He hoped to show Severus the value of his time by acing the practise exam and in turn gaining an outstanding in the official assessment. 

Harry stepped into the hot flow of water from the shower; he hardly had time to relish the heat on his body before he had to reach out an arm to steady himself on the wall, the world swayed slightly and Harry closed his eyes against the black dots forming in his vision. He stayed like that for some time until he felt like the bathroom had stopped moving and he could stand unaided. Harry chalked the dizzy spell up to not consuming enough water or eating enough the previous day, which he could further justify with the hunger ache that had been sitting low in his stomach since he had risen. 

After dressing, and doing his best to tame his messy hair, Harry reviewed his potions notes down in the common room. He greatly hoped that Ron and Hermione would appear soon as the hunger that had awoken him more than an hour earlier still demanded attention. Trying to focus on the differences between Granian hair and Abraxan hair, did little to speed up the time before his friends appeared and they finally began the journey down to the Great Hall. 

Harrys pace was brisk as the three friends made their way into the Great Hall, if Ron or Hermione had noticed this, they didn’t make mention of it. Sitting down across from Fred and George the teens began serving themselves, Harry filling his plate without much thought. A loud pop and a burst of light from across the table attracted the attention of all the nearby students and elicited some stern stares from the teachers table up the front. 

“What on earth-” started Ron

“Firework quill” stated Fred quickly, trying to play off any embarrassment he felt at the unexpected detonation. 

“Just a prototype, it’s still in the … development stage, just trying to knead out a few kinks” George explained giving Fred a significant look. 

Harry buttered a piece of toast on his plate as the twins began arguing about whose idea it was to make their new creation identical to the school issued writing quills. Funny, now he had a plate of food in front of him Harry didn’t feel overly hungry at all. That gentle ache that had risen slightly in his abdomen remained, yet the thought of eating did not appeal him. Reason told him that he should at least try to eat the toast to sustain him through the exam and till lunch, however much it made his stomach roll. Completely focused on trying to get through the single piece of toast, Harry did not notice Hermione speaking to him until she nudged his arm.  
“What – sorry what was that?” 

“Are you ready for the potions practice exam?” She asked, seemingly unaware of his distracted demeanour. 

“Ah, yeah, I think so.” It was true, Harry felt prepared, perhaps for the first time ever going into a potion’s assessment. 

“Everyone says Snape marks even harsher on these than normal” Ron chimed in. 

Both Ron and Hermione were aware of the guardianship situation and although they found it hard to believe they trusted Harry when he told them about the Potions Professors true nature. Appearances were upheld in the public environment of the classroom and the school grounds, to keep both guardian and ward safe however the Gryffindors were no longer harshly singled out. This change was unnoticed by anyone but said Gryffindors. 

While Hermione reasoned with Ron that harsher marking would result in better marks in the long run, the smell of the breakfast started to turn Harry’s stomach. Making an excuse about forgetting a book in the dorm, Harry left his friends at the table with plans to meet them for class in the dungeons. Striding out of the Great Hall and into the fresh air of the castles entrance did nothing to ease his stomach and Harry halted for a moment taking in some deep breaths.  
Severus emerged from the dungeons to see his ward stalking out of the Great Hall, with no one else around he approached the boy.  
“Ready for the exam today Potter?” The professor drawled, clearly startling Harry from his thoughts.  
“Um… yeah, I hope so” An unsure smile on Harrys face. 

“That doesn’t sound like the confidence I’d expect from someone who has spent the last three weeks preparing” Severus chastised without any real bite.  
Harry responded with an awkward half laugh that concerned the professor, his stern façade slipping slightly as he asked, “Is everything alright Harry?”  
The change in his guardian’s manner caught Harrys attention, they were in the middle of the school, anyone might see. The look in Severus’s eyes assured Harry that he knew this, but also that he was more important. This perhaps is what elicited Harry’s honesty.  
“Yeah everything is fine, I’m just not feeling that well”, he said trying to sound casual. 

“Ah, I didn’t pick you as one for exam nerves”, Severus patted a hand on Harrys back, “Don’t worry, you’ve worked hard, I’m sure it will pay off”. He offered a rare smile to his ward, before slipping back into the role of menacing potions professor with a “Don’t be late Potter” that made Harry give a small chuckle.  
Harry felt reassured, nerves, he was just nervous. He was desperate to show Severus that he was trying and that he cared and that all the time the potions master had spent helping him had been worthwhile. Harry guessed that getting a good grade on a school assignment had never been quite so important to him.  
Ron, Hermione and Neville walked down to the dungeons to find Harry already waiting outside the classroom. Hermione had gone quiet, clearly trying to ready herself for the looming exam. Ron stood reading through Hermione’s notes, while Seamus was looking to Neville and Dean both reading through their notes, telling them how if he didn’t know it now, he wouldn’t be able to learn it in the next 5 minutes. 

Professor Snape opened the door to the classroom indicating that they were to enter, the Slytherin and Gryffindor students entered to see their usual potion set up replaced by single desks spaced far enough apart to deter any cheating. Finding a desk near the back of the room, Harry sat before a quill, ink and a roll of blank parchment. Once the class was settled the potions professor simply gave the instruction to begin and the exam questions appeared before the students on their previously blank parchment. 

Harry read through each of the questions and felt his hopes rise as his mind raced to pull forward the information he had learnt. After flying through a couple of questions Harry couldn’t ignore the undeniable nausea that had suddenly escalated. His palms started sweating and he had to wipe them on his robe just to keep a firm grip on his quill. He continued with the exam answering question after question, trying to keep his focus on the work at hand and not the feeling that he would puke all over his work. Sweat started forming on his brow and he felt his stomach heave, swallowing quickly as he felt his breakfast rise in his throat, Harry tried take some slow deep breaths that seemed to help ever so slightly. Harry raised his hand praying Snape would see him quickly, as his prays were answered and the professor looked up.

“May I please go to the bathroom?” Harry asked in what he hoped didn’t sound like desperate plea.  
The potions professor simply gave a single sharp nod and Harry rose from his seat; it took everything in him not to run from the classroom. He made it to the closest bathroom and slammed to his knees in front of the toilet just in time to empty the contents of his stomach. Harry had his hands planted on either side of the toilet bowl as his stomach heaved and heaved until he could bring up nothing but bile. As tears streamed down his face and he panted to catch his breath Harry leant back against the wall next to him. He didn’t know how much time had passed but he did not trust himself to move away from the toilet. While he knew he had nothing else to bring up it didn’t stop him from lunging forward to continue to dry heave. 

Severus sat at the front of the room as the students continued to frantically write, the sound of quill on parchment the only thing filling the space. He looked to the elegant pocket-watch he had sitting on his desk; it had been nearly ten minutes since Potter had left the class looking as pale as a ghost. Harry’s earlier words rang in his ears, was he wrong to dismiss Harry’s concern as exam nerves. He wanted to give Harry his privacy but a worry he had once never known he could feel gnawed at him. He subtly arranged for the Bloody Barron to keep a watchful eye on the class as he ventured out into the dungeon corridor. He paused before the door of the closest boys bathroom, unsure exactly how to proceed. Severus knocked lightly as he pushed open the door and called out Harry’s name, he didn’t need to wait for a response as he looked into the bathroom and saw his ward crumpled in an open stall looking miserable and exhausted. Guilt ripped through him, he should have checked on Harry properly this morning, the feeling of inadequacy as a guardian had become a common theme in the potion masters life and it appeared today was to be no exception. 

“Oh Harry…” Severus made his way to the boy, raising a hand to his forehead. He felt only a small amount of relief at the lack of a fever.  
Harry tried to pull away, he felt disgusting, pathetic, and even with his new relationship with the professor, he was nothing short of mortified at being found in this state. Without even realising he had left, Harry watched as Severus returned to his side and offered up some water.  
“Just small sips, okay. Then let’s try and get you to the hospital wing” Severus watched the boy oblige but couldn’t help the concern he felt at the lack of colour in his face. Severus vanished the water and helped Harry to his feet.  
“It would perhaps be a good idea to floo there” Severus suggested at seeing how unsteady Harry was on his feet. Harry understood and headed out of the bathroom and down towards where their private quarters were. Severus walked closely behind in case the boy’s legs happened to just give out. With the wards around the private quarters keyed to their presence they walked straight in and over to the fireplace. Severus could only imagine how rotten Harry felt if he was so willingly heading to see Madam Pomphrey. 

“I have to return to class but I will come and see you once the exam is over” At this Harry’s eyes widened. “Don’t worry about that right now, we will sort it all out once you are feeling better” Severus reassured.  
Watching Harry disappear into a green flame, Severus rubbed his temples and composed himself to return to the classroom, where the students would be finished up their practice exam.


End file.
